Brown
by Poseidon Wolf
Summary: Mike and Jayden are left alone in the Shiba House, things happen, lollipops are forgotten. If male/male action offends you, don't read. Rated M for a reason. Enjoy, read, and review.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers: Samurai.**

**This is my first PRS fic, so please be nice. Also, the story's called 'Brown', because that's what you get with red and green. Enjoy, read, and review.**

**Brown**

**Chapter 1**

Mike sat at the Shiba house's dining table opposite of Jayden, reading 'Art of the Samurai', which Kevin had loaned him hours before. Antonio had dragged the rest of rangers and Ji fishing, but Mike and Jayden had volunteered to stay behind in case any Nighlok decided to attack.

Usually, Mike wasn't big on reading, but today was different. Today, he and Jayden were here alone, together and as a bonus, Jayden was sucking on a red lollipop as he silently read, 'Samurai Techniques and Forms'.

Mike knew he was gay a couple of months ago when he first saw Jayden wrapped only in a towel, and every time he thought about it, he got hard.

And ever since, Mike wanted to see what was under the towel, to kiss, lick, and suck it. Okay, so maybe he was getting a little ahead of himself. He didn't even know if Jayden liked him that way, much less if he liked Mike's mouth all up near his pubes.

So, Mike tried to keep his attention on his book, not the way Jayden's tongue swirled around the hard, red head of his lollipop, or the fact that the lollipop could've easily been his cock. And oh, what Jayden could do to him with that tongue and those plush, pink, full lips of his, he could only imagine.

Okay, now he was hard, Mike sighed in his mind, _"I gotta get out here. Gotta get to my room and jerk off without Jayden noticing."_

It would've been easier to do except for the fact that Jayden and Mike were in their training uniforms, and the fabric was pretty loose, so the red ranger would be likely to notice. Jayden seemed to notice his teammate's distress, because he looked up from his book to say, "Are you okay, Mike?" Jayden asked, concern etched on his usually serious face.

"Uh, yeah, just tired. I'm just gonna go take a nap." Mike answered as he got up and placed the book's spine on the middle of his thigh, so it would hide his half hard erection.

Mike was already heading to his room, but Jayden knew exactly what was going on. He had felt Mike's intense gaze on him moments ago, as well as the heat emitting from his lower region.

Jayden had to work fast, because he knew as soon as Mike got to his room, he would start to take care of his problem, and Jayden couldn't have that, he'd waited too long for this moment.

Jayden got up from his chair and broke into a silent sprint and was behind Mike's retreating form in seconds. Mike felt a hand on his shoulder moving him towards his bed as soon as he set foot in his room.

He instantly knew it was Jayden's, "Jayden, what're you-." Mike didn't need an explanation as to why Jayden was doing this, but he didn't want to seem too eager for his leader's touch, he needed to show some resistance.

"Shh, let me take care of you." Jayden pushed him onto his bed, so that Mike was lying on his back.

"_Okay, resistance gone." _Mike thought.

Jayden got on top of him and untied the green belt of his uniform, letting the vest split open to reveal his sculpted chest. He bent down, placing a soft kiss on Mike's mouth, the green ranger prodded his tongue at Jayden's lips, begging for entrance. Jayden happily obliged Mike's request.

The red ranger broke away from the kiss, electing a moan of protest from Mike, to suck on the green eyed boy's copper colored nipples. Mike moaned, his back arching up to express his pleasure.

Jayden ran his hand over Mike's abdomen, feeling the steel muscle beneath his palm and kissed and sucked his way down to Mike's hips. He looked up to see Mike clutching his green sheets in both of his fists, his eyes closed in ecstasy. Jayden wanted to see his face when he went down on him.

"Look at me." he demanded, his voice husky with sex.

Mike cracked open his heavy eyelids as Jayden pulled down his pants, only leaving him in his green boxer briefs, which had a nice, long, bulge in them. His erection strained against tight fabric, he needed to get them off, but he was putty in Jayden's hand, he couldn't move.

"Jayden, please." Mike begged, his arms no longer gripping the sheets, but hanging loosely on his bed.

He took pity on his friend and pulled down his underwear, letting his long, eight and a half inch cock free. Jayden gripped Mike's shaft in his hand and started to pump it.

He swirled his tongue around the swollen head of Mike's erection, and took him into his mouth, his head bobbing to match his mouth's speed. His other hand reached up to play with Mike's nipples.

Mike's breath started coming in short, hard, pants. He knew he was close and so did Jayden.

"Jayden, I'm gonna-." Mike stopped mid-sentence as a wave a pleasure flooded his body. His vision blurred and fatigue overtook him, via post ejaculation.

Jayden took Mike's boxer briefs to wipe any excess come off of his mouth, inhaling his scent in the process. It was weird, but Mike's come tasted like his element, forest. Jayden dropped Mike's underwear and started to walk out of the door, regardless of the bulge tenting his pants, regret obvious on his face.

"_This was a mistake, I shouldn't have followed him." _Jayden thought.

"Wait, where are you going? We're not done here yet." Mike said, now sitting up on the bed.

"We are, this was a mistake. It's wrong, I can't do this." Jayden said as he shut the door, leaving Mike stunned.

Mike got up from his bed and angrily stormed after Jayden, not bothering to put on any clothes, "What the hell is wrong with you?" Mike shouted, shoving him into the nearest wall and pinning him with his weight.

Jayden's face remained serious, "You." he answered simply.

"What? What does that mean?" Jayden took Mike's confusion as a chance to shove him backwards.

"It means that you should put some clothes on." his voice held no emotion.

"Oh, well you didn't seem to mind when you started groping me!" Mike shot at him.

"Listen, Mike, I just think that this _thing_ I have, I need to get rid of. I'm the leader of this team, I can't be like _this_. The other rangers won't respect me."

Mike knit his eyebrows in understanding, "Jayden, being gay isn't like a disease, you can't get rid of it, well, you can, but you'd be a pretty messed up guy. It's not a bad thing and Antonio, Mia, Emily, Kevin, and Ji will understand. Remember when I came out, everyone still treated me the same, they didn't loose any respect for me. They'll understand with you too."

"Okay, I'll tell them." Jayden decided with finality, as Mike led him back to his room. As soon as their feet were on the carpet, Mike pressed himself against Jayden and started kissing him with hot fever. He felt Jayden's thick, hard length against his thigh, even though he was still flaccid from coming, he felt his dick harden under Jayden's body.

Mike quickly unknotted Jayden's belt, slid off his vest, and went to work on his chest. He kissed Jayden's collarbone and licked down to his left nipple.

Mike took the little nub into his mouth, and gently bit down. Nothing, no sound, no moan, no explicitives, just noting. He looked up to see Jayden's head thrown back, he looked like he was enjoying it, but Mike couldn't be sure. He figured that Jayden wouldn't be a screamer in the bedroom, but he was expecting something, at least a gasp or something. He moved to the other nipple and did the same thing, nothing again. Mike was starting to get frustrated, he wanted a sound and damn it, he was going to get one.

Mike pulled down Jayden's pants and boxers in one quick swoop and grabbed him. Just a sigh this time, but not good enough, Mike wanted a moan. He took time from his goal to examine what he'd been fantasizing about for the past two months.

Jayden's cock wasn't as long as Mike's, but it was thicker. Mike gripped Jayden's sac and rolled his testicles against each other and started to take Jayden into his mouth. A grunt escaped his mouth, but still not a moan, so not good enough.

Mike couldn't fit all of Jayden in his mouth, but he didn't need to, because he soon felt Jayden's balls tighten. He pulled his mouth away before Jayden got too close, which made Jayden make a whimper of protest.

"_Still not a moan, this should get the job done."_ Mike thought.

Mike led Jayden over to the bed and spread him out on all fours. Mike reached the drawer of his nightstand and took out a small bottle. He squirted some onto his palm and lubed his erection up.

"Ready?" Mike asked.

"Yes."

Jayden prepared himself as Mike gently slid into his hole. Mike stilled inside of Jayden's body to give him a chance adjust to his size. "More." Jayden demanded.

Mike started to gently thrust in and out of Jayden, "Faster, harder." Jayden requested. Mike obeyed, thrusting as hard and fast as his body allowed him to go. The two boys both moaned, "Yes!" Mike moaned out in success.

He pulled out of Jayden and came for the second time today, as Jayden reached his peak too and came on one of Mike's pillows. Both of them hit the bed with exhaustion. Mike landed on the pillow Jayden had came on, so he licked the cotton, "Mmm, you taste like barbeque." he whispered into his ear.

They were cuddled up together in the covers, with Mike front pressed up against Jayden's backside, when the rest of the rangers and Ji came back.

"We're home!" Antonio boomed.

Jayden tried to break out of Mike's embrace, but Mike wouldn't let him go, "Mike, what're you doing? They're gonna find us here."

"Then let them find us." Mike murmured in his ear as the door of his room slid open…

**Hope you enjoyed. Please Review pretty please with Mike and Jayden on top.**


End file.
